Testing Friendships
by Pearl2
Summary: Once you grow, your feelings change
1. Prologue

**Testing Friendships**   
By Pearl   
Rating: PG to NC-17 in later chapters   
Spoilers: None   
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, I'm not them, I have no rights over them.   
Feedback welcome   
Email: perolah@nanet.com.br 

**Chapter 1**

A loud noise awoke the teenager detective from her slumber. She groaned and slowly took in her surrounds, trying to clear her foggy mind. Frowning towards the window, she had barely enough time to see a shadow come over her and a man's hand cover her mouth as another held her arms still on her stomach. 

She tried to scream her eyes wide in a mix of fear, confusion and anger. Kicking her legs she distracted her pursuer long enough to bite down hard on his hand. The man jumped back with a yelp and she tried to get up quickly, discovering the covers to be her enemies. Her attacker had recovered and was now coming towards her again. She rolled her eyes skyward and said a quick prayer, swallowing the knot on her throat dryly. 

"Chill, Shirley! It's me. Damn it." He hissed sucking on his injured hand. 

"Bo?!" she asked in disbelief "You jerk! You scared me to death! Don't ever do that again, you prick!" she whispered harshly, hitting his arm repeatedly. 

He laughed, despite his wound, at her weak attempt to be mad at him. "I'm sorry, Shirl. Didn't mean to scare you." She could feel the smile on his voice even though it was dark. 

"Yes, I see that." She glared at his silhouette "What the hell are you doing in my bedroom at... at whatever time it is." She growled unable to find her watch. 

"Three A.M." he said succinctly "I need your help." He kept his voice low so her family wouldn't wake up. 

"Couldn't it have waited until the morning? Damn it, Bo, you almost gave me a heart attack." 

"You almost bit my hand off and you don't see me complaining, do you?" he looked at his bleeding hand. 

"You well deserved it." She mumbled getting off the bed, to go check on his hurt limb. 

"I love you, too." He grimaced as she took his hand, turning on the lamp. 

A soft gasp left her mouth as she saw the extent of his wound. Her bite had been so strong that it cut the palm of his hand. Sighing mostly to herself she moved to get her first aid kit. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I had bitten so hard." 

"It's okay. It's not like it was intentional. Okay, maybe it was intentional, but I mean, it wasn't directed at me. I hope." He chuckled and she blushed slightly, looking for the Band-Aid box. "I wonder what else you can do with that mouth." It was barely a whisper 

"What?!" she turned around immediately, studying his facial expressions for any signs that confirmed what she thought she had heard. 

"What?!" Bo asked in the same surprised tone, keeping a blank expression. 

"Great, I'm going crazy." She murmured turning back to the medicine box. 

"We already knew that, Shirl." He grinned as she went over to him. 

"Haha. Shut up." She took his hand, turning the palm upwards, pouring alcohol onto it. Bo started whining, stopping short after receiving a glare. 

"There, all fixed up." She patted his Band-Aided hand, dropping it at his side. 

"It stings." He pouted, making her laugh. 

"Awe, poor baby. Want me to kiss it all better?" His eyes lit up at the suggestion 

"Would you?" he pouted his bottom lip some more. 

"Tempting, but no." She answered sarcastically, her grin quickly wiped off her face at the sly look on Bo's eyes. "What?" she asked dreadfully 

"Nice PJ's." He looked her over her duck outfit, with a grin. In terror, she looked down to only now notice her current clothing. A blush crept over her neck and face, as she moved to get her robe, mumbling a shut up on her way. 

"Hey, I'm all for animals." He threw his hands up in a surrender gesture. 

She glared at him, settling back on the bed, resisting the urge to just lay down and go back to dream land. 

"Anyway, what did you want? I'm kind of sleepy." She reforced with a yawn 

"I'm sorry I came so late." A moment of silence took place as Bo elaborated what he wanted to say. "Shirley, they are going to make her go back to Ukraine." He whispered, keeping his eyes on the comforter. 

"What?! Who?" she straightened on the bed 

"Shh, lower." He reprimanded with a hand over her mouth. 

"I'm sorry. What do you mean they'll make her go back? Who're they?" 

"My mom's family." 

"Why?" 

"They want her back there. They never agreed to their moving here, and now they want her back. I... I don't know what to do, Shirl." He looked at her with worry and fear in his eyes and it broke her heart to see her friend like this. 

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." She said moving closer to him. 

"You don't know that." 

"What brought this on? Why now?" she queried 

"My uncle, he came to visit and had a mishap at the customhouse and suddenly Canada isn't good enough for us to live in. Doesn't respect our people." He explained bitterly 

"But, they can't do that, can they? I mean, just make her go back." Shirley tried to rationalize 

"Jesus, Shirley! They're her family! She loves them, she'd do anything for them. Anything." He whispered the last word, looking away from his friend, blinking rapidly. 

"Shh, hey." She soothed turning his face to hers. "It's gonna be okay." She offered honestly, wiping away a single tear. The look on his eyes was that of a lost boy. Sighing silently she cradled his head on her chest and kissed the top of his head, as his hands went around her, resting loosely on her hipbone. A few minutes of silence insured as they rocked softly on the bed. 

"Do your parents know you're here?" Shirley murmured against his hair, getting a shake of his head as an answer. "You can spend the night if you want. On the couch, I mean." She sputtered, kicking herself mentally for what her suggestion had sounded like. 

"Nah. It's okay, I'll go now." He whispered, raising his head to look at her. She smiled and he returned. "Thanks, and sorry for bothering you so late." He got up from the bed. 

"Hey." Shirley called, pulling at his hand "Anytime. I mean it, even if it means you losing a hand or two." He grinned softly, and nodded, dropping a peck on her cheek and going out the window. 

She got up to the window, watching his fading figure. A hand slowly crept up to her face, stroking her left cheek, and a smile lit her eyes. Breathing deeply she went back to bed, though she doubted she'd get much sleep. 


	2. Stink?!

**Testing Friendships**   
**By Pearl**   
**Chapter 1**

**_AN: Thanks to everyone who gave me feedback on this. I really appreciate it. Hope you like this one. XOXO_**

**This chapter is rated Mild R, read with caution.**

**

"Hey." A sultry voice whispered in Shirley's ear, making her jump. 

"Jesus, Bo! I thought I told you not to scare me like that!" she hissed, a hand over her heart. 

"I'm sorry." He chuckled. 

"That's really annoying, you know." She snapped, walking to her locker. 

"Hey Shirley, Bo! Guess what! I'm in love!" Alicia fluttered around, sighing deeply. 

The friends gave a knowing chuckle. 

"Really? Who's it this time?" 

"What do you mean this time? This one's for real!" 

"You mean as for real as the last three were?" 

"Ugh, you're annoying. He's handsome, intelligent, funny, rich! He's perfect!" she beamed 

"Is he new to the school? I don't think I've met anyone like that." Shirley queried taking her books from the locker 

"Ouch, I'm hurt." Bo pretended to grab his heart, making Shirley roll her eyes with a smile. 

"Oh, but you see, you do know him. Bo does too." Alicia followed them down the hall. 

"We do?" Shirley's curiosity perked up 

"Yes, it's Stink!" 

"What?!" She and Bo exclaimed at the same time, alerting some students 

"Shh, I don't think people in Japan heard you!" her eyes formed slits. 

"You're in love with Stink?!" Shirley whispered 

"Yes, he just... I don't know, got this new aura around him. He's gorgeous, Shirley!"   
  
"Are we talking about the same Stink?" Bo whispered in Shirley's ear. She laughed and turned her attention to Alicia's pleading eyes. 

"What?" 

"You've gotta help me get with him." 

"Um, Alicia, I don't know." 

"Come on, come on. Please?" 

"Ah, the puppy dog eyes. Okay, we'll think about it. Now, let's go in so Mr. Howie see I can arrive on time once in awhile." 

** "Bo, wait!" Shirley ran to catch up with her friend. 

"What's up, Shirley?" He smiled at her 

"Nothing much. What are you gonna do today?" 

"Nothing special, maybe drop by Quazar Café later. Why?" 

"I wanted to talk to you about your-" 

"There's nothing to talk about, Shirley." Bo cut her off, looking at his feet then raising his eyes to meet hers. "They called yesterday, they are threatening to stop talking to her if she doesn't come back. You know how much my mom is attached to her family. I'll just have to accept their decision, and it would be a good thing to know my origins a little better." He rambled quietly. 

"Bo, listen. Bo! Come on! Stop for a second!" He finally stopped and turned to her with an annoyed look. 

"What, Shirley?" He snapped, but regretted it immediately when he saw hurt flash in her eyes. It was there only for a second, but he still saw it.   
  
"I'm sorry, Shirley." He sighed 

"It's okay." She smiled softly, looking down. "Well, what I wanted to talk about is... what?" she blushed slightly under his stare. 

"Seriously, Shirl. I'm sorry, I've just been a little stressed out lately." This time she smiled genuinely and nodded. 

"It's okay, Bo. I understand, but what I wanted to tell you is that I have an idea. You said your uncle wants your mom to go back because he doesn't think Canada is good enough for her, right?" 

"Yeah." Bo watched as the rays of sunlight shone on her face, making her eyes look brighter and her skin softer. 

"Well, what if we could show her family that Canada can be good. I don't know, maybe throw a party or something" 

"You're beautiful." 

"What?!" Shirley jumped slightly as her eyebrows furrowed. 

"That's wonderful." Bo repeated "Your idea, I mean." He looked at her amusedly. "What's been up with you lately?" 

"Nothing, I'm hearing things." She shrugged "So, do you think we could pull this up?" 

"It's worth a try." He shrugged 

"Cool, drop by my house later and we'll see what we'll do." 

"Okay, Shirl. See you then." 

** 

Bo stood in front of the mirror in his room, checking his hair, his clothes and anything else he could. He finally shook his head and sighed. "Get a grip, Sawchuck. Don't blow a good thing over some damned hormones." He took a last look at himself and sighed inwardly, leaving the room. 

Shirley's head shot up at the doorbell and she smiled when her grandmother greeted Bo into the house. 

"Go right up, Bo. She's in her room." 

A minute later there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in." 

"Hey, Shirl. What are you doing?" he looked curiously around the room before taking a seat on a stuffed chair on the corner. 

"I thought this was in the attic." He sat with parted legs, an arm thrown over the side of the chair and the other carelessly over his t-shirt covered stomach. He avoided her stare and wet his lips slowly with the tip of his tongue. 

"It was." She looked down to avoid staring. 

When she looked up again she gasped as she realized Bo's face was hovering just over hers, their breaths on each other's cheeks. 

"Hi." He smiled before lowering his lips to hers. 

She gasped in surprise and Bo took the chance to deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as gradually recovered from the shock and brought her hands up to his shoulders, sliding them up to play with the hairs on the back of his neck. He pulled her up by the waist and their upper bodies crashed as she moved her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. He moaned into her mouth moving his hips against her as her tongue explored every crevice of his mouth. 

"Shirley..." He pulled apart breathlessly, looking into her eyes to make sure she was comfortable with what was happening.   
She nodded and bit her lip, pulling Bo's head down and planting her lips firmly on his, eliciting a moan from the boy. Her attention moved downwards, her tongue bathing his neck and nibbling on his ear. Bo moved one hand to the small of her back and the other to massage her bottom. He brought her lips to his and moved her backwards, until Shirley's knees hit the bed and they fell onto it, never breaking the kiss. Bo landed on top, his leg 'accidentally' brushing against Shirley. She groaned, turning them so she was on top. 

"I want you." she whispered huskily "Tell me you want me." Bo's grip on her waist tightened as he fought to form words 

"Hell yes." 

"Hell yes what?" she licked his ear 

"I want you." He gasped as her hands touched the bare skin under his t-shirt and her tongue drew circles on his neck. 

"Oh, Shirley... Shirley.... Shirley.... Shirley! Come on, wake up sleepy head." 

Shirley was brought back to reality by an annoying shake on her shoulder and a soft voice whispering her name. She squinted her   
eyes as they adjusted to the light of the room. Her vision came on focus and she found herself staring at Bo's amused face.   
  
"You fell asleep." He explained moving to the other couch. "Grandma told me to wake you up." 

"Oh, okay." She mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, still a little out of it. She looked at Bo and a blush crept over to her cheeks when she noticed he was sitting in the same way he had been in her dream. She bit her lip as she busied herself with yawning and stretching. 

Bo fidgeted on the couch a little, his mind cursing his hormones. 'A little skin and they go crazy.' He watched as Shirley's top rode back down her stomach and she looked at him. 

"So..." 

"So..." 

"Yup." 

"Yeah." He smiled "Not a morning person I see." 

"It's four in the afternoon, Bo." 

"So?"   
  
She rolled her eyes. "Nothing." 

The silence was interrupted by the doorbell. They both got up to go answer it, but hadn't even left the room when Alicia came in. 

"Guys! I need help!" she rushed over them, bumping on Shirley making her lose balance and grab the closest thing for support, Bo, who also came stumbling down on the couch. 

He was half laying on the couch with Shirley sitting across his lap. His hand rested on Shirley's waist to prevent her from falling and she held his arm to hold herself. Alicia was talking quickly about Stink. The two teenager friends blinked as they listened to her ramble about lunch hour and how she thought Stink liked her. 

"So, what do you think?" she took a deep breath 

"Uh, Alicia. Didn't he tell you off after you spilled your drink on him?" 

"Hostility is the obvious demonstration of love! Men can't deal with their feelings so they show interest with hostility. Something to do with hormones. I read it in Seventeen." She nodded   
  
'Oh, yes, hormones.' Bo thought as the feeling of Shirley's warm skin under the palm of his hand and her weight on his lap became all too obvious to his senses. 

"And why are you on Bo?" They quickly got up and away from each other under Alicia's stare. 

"I wouldn't have been if you hadn't come in in such a rush and sent us flying onto the couch." 

"Right. I came in about ten minutes ago." she shot them a sly look. 

"Get over it, Alicia. We're just friends." Shirley rolled her eyes, moving towards the kitchen 

"Fine. So, are you gonna help me with Stink?" 

"To be honest I don't think there's much we can do. He doesn't like you like that." Bo pushed himself up on the counter. 

"We'll make him!" 

"You can't make someone like you." 

"Sure you can. We're gonna make your uncle like Canada, right?" Alicia looked into the fridge 

Bo raised his eyebrow "You told her?" 

"Uh, yeah. I hope you don't mind. I didn't know what to do and thought that maybe she could help." 

"Shirley, she's Alicia. How can she help?" he whispered so she wouldn't listen. 

"I heard that, Bo." She shook her head as she made herself a sandwich "I swear you sometimes underestimate me. I thought of the party didn't I?" 

Bo looked at Shirley for support. 

"She did!" she shrugged, staying out of the argument 

"Okay, I'm sorry Alicia. I've just been snapping at everyone today." He looked pointedly at Shirley 

"It's okay." She shrugged "I'm used to it. So, when are we gonna set the party?" 

"First we should decide if we're even having a party." 

"Of course we're having a party silly. We're just gonna show them how nice Canadians can be. What did happen for them to dislike Canada so much, anyway?" 

"Customs confused my uncle for a drug dealer. He says it's just because of where he's come. But I think it could have to do with the white powder they found in his suitcase. It actually turned out to be refined sugar our family produces and he was bringing my mom some. But I mean, how were the police officers to know. You can't really blame them." 

"What did they do to him?" 

"Brought him to a room, locked him for a couple of hours until they were sure it wasn't cocaine. Then let him go with deep apologies. My uncle would have none of that, he left cursing every Canadian he found." 

"Ouch. He seems pretty pissed off." 

"He is." 

"But we gotta try at least, right?" Shirley pointed out 

"Yeah! Of course." Alicia agreed "Are you with us, Bo?" 

Bo stopped for a moment, then shrugged smiling. 

"What choice do I have?" 

"That's a yes?" 

"Yeah. That's a yes." He grinned. 

******   
Comments: perolah@nanet.com.br 


End file.
